In The Dead Of Winter
by Pothe
Summary: Narella was a flame of light in Kael's world of darkness, but what happens when the light blows out?


A/N welcome ladies and gentlemen!!! This is a rather sappy story about a vampire who is remembering the girl. ahem I mean life he lost ( same dif lol) Right now I am just writing whatever comes to mind. Well short chapter but there will be more ( as soon as I think of it, I swear it'll come to me any day) Enjoy!!!  
  
"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
-In The Dead Of Winter- Chapter 1 A Memory of Life  
  
My name is Kael, I am one of the undead, doomed to walk this earth for eternity. I feel no warmth, nor joy in my eternal soul. Beneath it's cold depths I feel only the bitter sorrow that comes as time passes. Days turn to years, years into centuries, and still I am left alive to suffer the loss of my humanity, leaving only death by my side. Not my choice of company.  
  
My mortal life was no better, I was engulfed in loneliness that came with every beat of my heart. I wanted to die. asked death to come, opening my arms willingly to it. But death was not what I had thought it to be. Instead of moving on I was left to live, or rather un-live, the same life I had when I was human. But now it is not a lifetime torment, it's an eternity of loneliness.  
  
With my death, I brought along many others. I feed off the people who once ignored my existence, those who tossed me out of life into the icy hands of death. Yet as their blood passes past my lips I feel no satisfying vengeance. only pain, evoked every time I drain someone's life. It is as if every life I take, I take part of my own away. But then I remember my life was taken long ago, and I have nothing left to be taken from me.  
  
I walk through the shadow filled alleys in the dead of winter. No clouds of frost come from my mouth, I have gotten over the habit of breathing many centuries ago. My lips are red, blood stained, fresh from my last " snack," my black hair falls into my face. I take the perfect fitting for a vampire. My pale, well built body, is hidden under a black coat falling down to my boots, covering my equally dark pants and shirt underneath.  
  
I do not need a coat, the only coldness I feel is deep inside me where my dead heart lies, otherwise I only do it for looks. It would look rather odd if an 18 year old boy, skin as pale as the snow he walked on, were walking down the street with no coat on.  
  
The snow that I crush in my path makes a barely audible noise as I exit the twisting alleys of London. Looking down the snow covered road my eyes met a figure of a girl standing at the corner. The faint light, allowed from the street light above her, illuminated her form. White snow drifted silently down onto her soft, wavy, chocolate brown hair, her skin was flushed a light pink, lips cherry red, making her forest green eyes to stand out.  
  
She looked at me for a moment, standing there covered in a black coat, snow falling down onto her. Her green eyes glowed, with a certain angelic gleam to them, staring back into my black eyes. I blinked, and she was gone. Of course she was gone. She was but a memory of life, something I longed to have. Her name was Narella Ignacio, and she was my only light in this world of darkness.  
  
A/N so tell me what you think please please please!! Am wondering if I should continue its pretty much just going to be about the love. hopefully I'll develop a plot sooner or later. If you've read my other writing you know that once I write something down whether it has a plot or not ( IT RHYMS!!) I like to put it out there. Well I'll stop boring you know. REVIEW 


End file.
